peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Gibsons
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Gibson family, and Danny Cat chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Mrs. Gibson. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an African-American woman with black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green bayou dress with glittery reeds and light green pumps. Her name was Tiana. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Aladdin dear, do hurry," Tiana called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Gibson believed that Danny Cat was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Gibson... In the bedroom, there was an Arabian man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing princely white garments and golden Arab-style shoes. His name was Aladdin, Tiana's husband. And he was looking for his emerald brooch through some drawers. "Tiana, unless I find my brooch, we don't go to the party," Aladdin called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the marketplace again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Aladdin, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Gibson was a practical man. The boys, however, a human boy named Mowgli, who was Aladdin and Tiana's biological son, and a penguin named Pudge, who was their adopted son, believed Danny Cat was a real animal and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has one in its right flipper. One of the shadows belonged to a 10-year-old Indian boy with black hair and tan skin, wearing a red nightshirt, black glasses, and a green top hat. He is also barefoot. His name was Mowgli, Aladdin and Tiana's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the sword in his right. The other shadow belonged to a black and white penguin, wearing brown footy pajamas. His name was Pudge, Mowgli's adoptive little brother and Aladdin and Tiana's adoptive son. And he was the one with the sword in his right flipper. "Blast you, Danny Cat!" Mowgli said in a scary voice. Pudge bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Mowgli blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Honest John?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Mowgli. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Pudge's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Mowgli yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me paw!" Just about then, a mouse with a peach face, black fur, a black nose, and long eyelashes walked in. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and yellow boxers with white butterflies on them. She also wears a blue bow. Her name was Minnie Mouse, Aladdin and Tiana's adoptive daughter and Mowgli and Pudge's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Mowgli," Minnie giggled. "It was the left paw." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Minnie." said Mowgli, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the sword from his left hand to his right. Minnie Mouse, the eldest and adopted daughter of Aladdin and Tiana, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Danny Cat and all his marvelous adventures. While Minnie was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to four figures, "Oh, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, Br'er Rabbit. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal a black and white kitten named Figaro, a goldfish named Cleo, a dog named Pluto, and a rabbit named Br'er Rabbit. Figaro was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge. Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit the butlers and nursemaid, being a cat, goldfish, dog, and rabbit, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Br'er Rabbit insisted after Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Figaro gave the tray to Br'er Rabbit, and he put the tray on a small table. Then they and Cleo and Pluto went over to the pillow to pick it up while Mowgli and Pudge were still playing. "Take that!" Pudge called. Mowgli and Pudge played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent beast, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Mowgli yelled. Br'er Rabbit went to the bed and placed the pillow there while Pluto fixed up the sheets and Figaro fixed the blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Pudge called. As he hit Mowgli, the man cub yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Pudge, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Mowgli." Pudge said. Then Figaro picked up one block, Pluto picked up another, and they went with Cleo and Br'er Rabbit to the other blocks. Mowgli and Pudge hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Mowgli shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Pudge shouted back. "Take that!" When Br'er Rabbit placed the ABC on the top, he, Pluto, Figaro, and Cleo walked, but they quickly turned as they realized that Br'er Rabbit had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops," said Br'er Rabbit. "I got A and B backwards." So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, cat! I'll slit your gizzard!" Mowgli yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Pluto poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Pudge cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Mowgli's. "Insolent pup!" Mowgli snarled. Pluto heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked fox pirate!" Pudge cried. "Aha! I got you!" Mowgli shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Pudge smirked. When Pluto licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. Cleo didn't even taste the tonic because she was in her fish bowl. "Oooh!" Br'er Rabbit grimaced when he saw Pluto taste the tonic, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Pudge thrust his sword at Mowgli, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Mowgli placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Aladdin came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Aladdin said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Mowgli saw him. "Oh, hello, father." he said in a normal voice. But Pudge was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Pudge cried out. Then Aladdin heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Pudge!" "Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Danny Cat." Mowgli told him. "And Mowgli's Honest John." Pudge added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my brooch?" Aladdin asked before he bumped Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, for goodness' sake!" Aladdin shouted, walking past the annoyed kitten, goldfish, dog, and rabbit, "Where is that brooch?" Figaro smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. "Here we go again!" said Br'er Rabbit, rolling his eyes. But Cleo and Pluto laughed at this. "Brooch, father?" asked Mowgli. "Yes. The emerald one." Aladdin answered, still looking around. "Pudge, the buried treasure," Mowgli whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Mowgli." Pudge said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Mowgli whispered. "It got lost." Pudge said. While Aladdin was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My jacket!" He grabbed his jacket. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Pudge cheered. Aladdin put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his jacket, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Pudge came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Pudge! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered jacket front shouting, "NO!" Tiana, now wearing light green gloves and a lilypad tiara, came in and said, "Aladdin dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Tiana! Look!" Aladdin said, showing Tiana his jacket. Tiana saw that and was shocked. "Aladdin!" "It's only chalk, father." Pudge said. "Why, Pudge..." Tiana was about to say something when Mowgli cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Minnie said..." Mowgli said. When Aladdin heard what Mowgli said, he now knew what was up. "Minnie? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "MINNIE?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "MINNIE!" Minnie heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, father?" "Would you kindly expl-" Aladdin was about to say something. But Minnie walked by him when she saw the radiance of Tiana's dress. "Oh, mother! you look simply lovely!" Minnie said. "Thank you, dear." Tiana smiled. Aladdin turned to her in annoyance and said, "Minnie..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Tiana was about to say. "Tiana, if you don't mind, I'd..." Aladdin said, as Minnie turned and saw his jacket. "Why, father! What have you done to your jacket?" Minnie asked. Aladdin couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Tiana walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Aladdin, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his jacket. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge were putting the toys away. "Minnie, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Minnie protested. "I say they are! Honest Joke! Danny Fox!" Aladdin said. "Danny Cat, father." Minnie told him. "Cat, fox," Aladdin shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, father." "Father, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Aladdin shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Aladdin..." Tiana said, about to help him put on his purple cape. "Now, Aladdin! Now, Aladdin!" He repeated of what Tiana said, while Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto were almost done helping Br'er Rabbit put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, ALADDIN' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put it on himself, except it was on backwards. "Please, dear." Tiana said, turning his cape around. "Tiana, when we adopted Minnie to our part of the family when she was orphaned, she's growing up," As when Br'er Rabbit picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Father!" Minnie gasped. "Aladdin!" Tiana gasped. "What?!" Mowgli gasped. "No!" Pudge gasped. Br'er Rabbit dropped all the blocks while he, Pluto, Figaro, and Cleo gasped in shock and couldn't believe what's they were hearing and what Aladdin was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Minnie lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit and tried to get out of the way. Aladdin couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Aladdin bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Figaro stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Aladdin stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Aladdin was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and Tiana were shocked that Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit were against the wall. As for Aladdin, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Aladdin mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and Tiana all said together. Aladdin heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Aladdin open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, but Aladdin. "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit." They said together again. Aladdin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Pudge and Br'er Rabbit were hugging Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto. "No, father, no!" Pudge pleaded. Aladdin grabbed Br'er Rabbit by the legs while Br'er Rabbit was still hugging Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more cats, rabbits, or dogs for butlers or goldfish for nursemaids in this house!" Pudge grabbed Pluto's tail. But Tiana stopped him by picking him up as Aladdin was dragging Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit out the room. Pudge started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Figaro. Goodbye, Cleo. Goodbye, Pluto. Goodbye, Br'er Rabbit." "Goodbye, Pudge!" Br'er Rabbit said cheerfully, as he, Pluto, Figaro, and Cleo waved goodbye back. As Aladdin walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. Oh yes, poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Pluto, Br'er Rabbit, Figaro, and Cleo and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Figaro holding one rope in his mouth, Cleo holding one in her mouth, Pluto holding one in his mouth, and Br'er Rabbit holding one in his paw. Aladdin walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit's collars, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit gave him sad looks. "Oh, boy!" sighed Br'er Rabbit. Aladdin saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you four. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Figaro, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit's dishes and got some fish pellets for Cleo. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a butlers or a nurse at all You're… Well, a cat, a goldfish, a dog, and a rabbit. And the children aren't kittens, goldfish, puppies, or baby rabbits, they're a mouse, a man cub, and a penguin." He placed the water dishes near Figaro, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit and put the pellets in Cleo's fishbowl. "And sooner or later, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, like Mowgli, Minnie and Pudge have to grow up." He pet Figaro, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit's heads, and he stroked Cleo's back. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Tiana knew that Aladdin didn't mean to do that to Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. Minnie looked depressed. "But mother, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Tiana said, as she kissed the mouse on the forehead and covered her up with a dark red blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Danny Cat 'absolute poppycock'." Mowgli said to himself after what his father had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Mowgli," Tiana said, as she removed the glasses from his eyes and top hat from his head. "Father was just upset." As for Pudge, he uses a dog basket as a bed. He had tears running down his beak. "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Pudge. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Tiana said, as she covered him up with a blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Pudge remembered something. "Mother?" he asked. Tiana turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Pudge had the brooch that Aladdin was looking for, and he gave it to Tiana. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Minnie stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back." "He?" Tiana asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Danny Cat. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Minnie said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Tiana. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Tiana asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit had it, but I-I took it away." Minnie said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Tiana said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction